Estar vivo de nuevo
by Amelie Miller
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Blaine Anderson llegara a saber a detalle perfecto lo que ocurrió durante el muestreo de Invierno en NYADA cuando Kurt Hummen presento, como segundo oportunidad a su ingreso, Being Alive? ¿Llegara a enterarse que fue lo que paso por la cabeza del castaño o tendrá que quedarse con la duda? Un Klaine totalmente dramático con mucho romance:)


"**Estar vivo de nuevo"**

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros Blaine? – Pregunto Tina quien estaba justo al lado de Sam y este agarraba entre sus manos la silla de ruedas de Artie- Veremos unas cuantas películas en casa de Jake, irán todos los demás del grupo y bueno, como la mitad somos mujeres, las películas románticas mezcladas con un poco de drama y tal vez música no van a faltar.

-Pero de ninguna forma vamos a poner _Memorias de una Geisha_ de nuevo, por más que les guste a algunas de ustedes no voy a permitir que arruinen la mente pura de los que aún tienen salvación

-¡Callate Artie! –Replico la asiática hacia el chico rápidamente- Esa película no tiene nada de malo, es de cierta forma educativa, tiene un poco de historia y nos muestra el sufrimiento por el que tiene que atravesar una inocente niña cuando la separan desde muy temprana edad de sus padres y su hermana, la forma en la que tiene que convertirse en una Geisha es simplemente hermoso y…

-¿Estás bien Blaine? –Pregunto Sam a su amigo, ignorando por completo a los otros dos integrantes que se encontraban en una discusión sobre la película- Anda, ven con nosotros. Tal vez no es necesario que solo veamos películas, es la casa de Jake por lo que podemos jugar algunos videojuegos o un partido de Basquetbol. ¿Qué dices?

-Claro que estoy bien Sam –Respondió el engominado de forma natural y después soltó un pequeño bostezo- Créeme que me encantaría ir con ustedes chicos, pero estoy muy cansado por los deberes de la presidencia, las porristas y además los exámenes... Sé que es viernes, pero prefiero dormir temprano el día de hoy. –Blaine sonrío un poco- Además, mis padres llegan de un viaje de Italia, no los he visto desde hace casi dos semanas y media, así que me gustaría recibirlos.

Ante la respuesta de su amigo, Sam solamente se limito a poner la palma de su mano en el hombro del pelinegro y sacudirlo un poco, en señal de que había comprendido a la perfección y que estaba bien con la decisión que había tomado. Es cierto, todos los miembros de New Directions sabian perfectamente que la relación que tenía Blaine Anderson con sus padres no era del todo perfecta y armoniosa, pero no era un completo infierno de cómo a veces llegan a concluir sobre ese tema tan delicado; habían cientos de veces hablado de cómo podían llegar a convencer a Blaine que les hiciera caso de convivir más a menudo con ellos, practicamente forzandolo a intentar dejarse llevar e ir con sus padres a uno de sus tantos viajes, hablar profundamente con su padre o darle menudos regalos sorpresa a su madre para reanimar la convivenca en la familia Anderson, pero hasta ahora todos aquellos planes no eran más que menudas ideas convertidas en pequeños pedazos arrugados de papel muy bien acomodados en la basura.

A los pocos segundos, Blaine se estaba despidiendo de sus amigos con un gesto de mano mientras los miraba caminar del lado contrarío del pasillo, observando cómo Tina y Artie siguen peleando y Sam simplemente negaba con la cabeza y les pidía que se callaran.

Blaine suspiró pesadamente y camino hacia su casillero una vez que sus tres amigos hubieran desaparecido de su vista, quitó el candado y lo abrío con mucho cuidado, observando antes a todos lados del pasillo para comprobar que no hubiera nadie quien pueda interrumpir sus pensamientos, y es entonces cuando lo ve. El pequeño paquete que había estado cuidadosamente guardado dentro de su locker desde hacía unos 5 días aproximadamente seguía ahí, y no solo eso sino que ahora la envoltura que lo envolvía estaba un poco más desgastada que antes de que estuviera en sus manos, quiza a causa de todas aquellas veces que Blaine estuvo a punto de caer en la tentación y abrirlo sin importarle nada.

-No debí obsesionarme tanto con esto- El chico suspiro antes de abrir rápidamente su mochila y meter en ella, el ligero paquete, aún reprimiéndose a sí mismo de tener que haberlo cuidado mejor.

No es que Blaine supiera con exactitud lo que había dentro de este paquete,…Bueno, sinceramente no tenía ni idea de que era lo que había adentro. Fue el lunes cuando el paquete llego a sus manos, cuando iba saliendo del ensayo de coro, Finn lo atrapó a solas.

-¿Blaine? Amigo, tengo algo para ti –Le dijo Finn sonriente como siempre mientras le extendía hacia él, el pequeño paquete que tenía entre sus manos desde la mañana.

-¡Valla, Finn! Que detalle, enserio. No tenías que haberte molestado pero Emm…. ¿Por qué me lo estás dando? –Pregunto en total confusión Blaine mientras examinaba con detalle lo que Finn le había dado. En ese momento tuvo la intención de querer abrirlo.

-¡NO! –Se alarmo Finn dramáticamente, pero en cuanto observo la cara del pequeõ Anderson se limito a negar con la cabeza y tranquilizarse un poco- No lo abras. No puedes abrirlo Blaine, hasta que sea viernes, esa es la condición que me dieron.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hasta el viernes? ¿Quién te dio esa condición? –La cabeza de Blaine estaba llena de confusión y preguntas, pero más que nada, estaba llena de tentación al querer abrir de una buena vez el paquete-

Finn se encogió de hombros.

-La resputa es Rachel. Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea de porque hasta el viernes. Verás, ella me llamó para preguntarme como estaba en la escuela, con los New Direction, Mr. Shue, y mi mamá, entonces yo le dije que en algunas cosas estaba bien pero que en realidad estaba molesto con mi madre porque cuando era pequeño yo…

-Finn –Lo interrumpió Blaine, un poco exasperado- Te estás saliendo del punto ¿Qué te dijo Rachel sobre el paquete?

-¡Oh, es cierto! –Se reprimió Finn por un momento, pero volvió a sonreír- Me pregunto si no me había llegado una caja pequeña, igual a esta. Le había dicho que no, pero en ese momento mi madre llegó y me la dio, dijo que estaba junto al correo y como era de parte de Rachel asumió que entonces era para mí. Rachel me dijo que te la entregara Blaine, me dijo que estaba la condición de que no podías abrirla hasta el viernes, que no intentaras averiguar que es porque nadie más que ella sabe lo que hay dentro, y que si llegabas a romper la regla ella iba a enterarse de una u otra forma. No sé qué cosa tan importante haya amigo, pero si se trata de Rachel, mejor cumple con la condición o estarás muerto.

Blaine suspiro frustrado ante la explicación

-Gracias Finn, te lo agradezco mucho. Iré a ponerlo en mi casillero, si lo llevo a casa conmigo entonces me ganara la curiosidad y el diablo Rachel Berry me matara silenciosamente.

-Y créeme que cuando la desobedeces, matarte es la opción que más quieras que este a tu favor; se que no es como Santana, pero cuando se llega a enojar.. En verdad no quieres conocerla.

Blaine sonrío un poco y despidiendose de Finn amablemente, salio del salón de coro para dirigirse nerviosamente a colocar el misterioso paquete que sostenía entre sus manos a su casillero.

_Tengo que llegar a casa lo antes posible._ Pensó para sí mismo cuando estaba conduciendo por la carretera. Tan solo restaban dos cuadras para que llegara, bajaría del coche en un segundo, iría directo a su habitación sin darles ni una explicación a sus padres (que no sabía si estarían ahí o no) y rápidamente abriría el paquete para descubrir el gran misterio que Rachel Berry traía entre manos. Sinceramente, Blaine estaba más que desesperado con esta situación, y lo admitía rotundamente si se le que acusaba de lo contrarío. Por una parte, lo encontraba como una pequeña aventura el no saber que había dentro, imaginando durante toda la semana las más extraordinarias y locas ideas que su cabeza podía crear, pero por otra parte lo encontraba un poco ridículo al ponerle una condición tan absurda ¿5 días? La curiosidad lo estaba matando poco a poco y bueno ¿Qué era lo que contenía la pequeña caja? ¿Su vida acaso?

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? –Grito Blaine justo en el momento que abría la puerta de su hogar y tiraba su mochila arriba del sofá, sosteniendo en sus manos las llaves y el pequeño paquete.- Punto para mí –Dijo Blaine al comprobar que se encontraba solo en casa y subía a toda velocidad las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación….

Blaine estaba nervioso. No sabía con exactitud a que debía aquello, es decir, ¿Por qué estarlo? Era solamente un tonto paquete, y era de Rachel Berry ¿Qué podía contener? No era como si dentro hubiera una bomba o algún arma que lo dañara pero... ¿Y si era una broma de Finn y los demás del grupo?

-Solo ábrelo Blaine, no alucines –Se reprimió a sí mismo y dio un largo suspiro-

Cuidadosamente empezó a desenvolver y a rasgar en algunas partes la envoltura del paquete; y Blaine tenía que admitirlo, entre más quitaba tiras de papel, más sentía emoción el engominado.

-¿Un disco? –Cuestiono Blaine cuando al fin pudo sacar el contenido de la caja- ¿Por qué me mandaría un disco? ¿Me mandara saludos solamente o será que quiere una opinión más para alguna presentación en donde ella es la protagonista? –El pelinegro arrugo la frente ante sus propias preguntas y, de cierta manera, la emoción que antes sentía ahora se había convertido en decepción.

Coloco el disco adentro de la apertura donde correspondía en su laptop, ya sin muchas ganas, mientras subía todo el volumen que este poseía. A veces, Blaine deseaba ser un poco como Santana, tener el carácter y la actitud de poder decir "No" a las personas cuando quería y hacer las cosas que, mientras para otros eran vistas como malas, ella lo hacía como si no pasara nada y mejor, sin sentir remordimiento alguno.

-Hola Blaine" –Justo en ese momento, la cara de Rachel abarcaba toda la pantalla de su computadora portátil. Se veía feliz y de cierta forma emocionada- "Espero que te encuentres bien… Y si quieres saberlo, no hay problema, yo estoy de maravilla gracias por preocuparte" –Blaine rodo los ojos mientras reía un poco_ Nunca cambias Berry_, pensó-

-Sé que tal vez te he torturado un poco con este extraño misterio de mi parte, y sé que tal vez te desesperaste más cuando Finn no te dio muchas explicaciones, o porque no había nada más adentro en el paquete más que este disco de mi hablándote y por favor, perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir sabiendo que si a mí me hacen lo mismo, estaría igual que tu… Pero, sinceramente, no solo soy yo la que sale en este video" –Blaine puso su total atención a la pantalla donde Rachel seguía hablando, mientras otras muchas preguntas empezaban a cuestionar en su cabeza y, por alguna extraña razón, su estomago empezaba a darle cosquilleos- "Se que tal vez recordaras el muestreo de Invierno que se hace en NYADA, en donde fui elegida por Carmen y personalmente me entrego el legendario sobre dorado y en el que además gane limpiamente con mi increíble y extraordinaría voz y elección de canción al estilo Barbra Streisand- Blaine solo pudo poner los ojos en blanco ante tanta presumidera, anque no se sorprendía de nada-… Como recordaras, eso fue hace ya tiempo, por lo menos tres o tres meses y medio. Pero no estoy aquí para alardearte sobre mi DOBLE presentación o hablo sobre lo increíblemente fantástica que estuve…Blaine Anderson, estoy aquí por Kurt"

_Blaine no lo soportó. _

En cuanto Rachel menciono el nombre de ex novio, su corazón se arrugo de manera significativa, provocándole un daño mucho mayor a que si literalmente le hubieran clavado un cuchillo en ese momento, como si le hubiera cortado la respiración con unas tijeras al abrirle la garganta o estrujarlo como un trapo sucio y mojado por todo el cuerpo, casi partiendolo en dos. ¿Cómo no era capaz de pensar en Kurt? Sabía más que perfectamente que él estaba con Rachel en Nueva York, y que ella le mandara a Blaine un misterioso paquete, que resultara ser un disco de ella hablando sobre su "fabulosa" presentación, y ocultarlo misteriosamente por toda una semana… Era más que lógico que trataba de hablar sobre el castaño que aún le robaba el aliento.

De hecho, en este preciso momento se sentía como el mayor idiota de todos. Claro, la idea de que Kurt viniera incluido, practicamente, en el paquete se le había pasado una sola vez, como rafagá de viento, sabiendo que existía la posibilidad de ello pero se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlo sabiendo que desde el día en que se condeno el mismo al haber salido con Eli lo había perdido; quizá no para siempre, pero de momento y a la largo, las cosas no iban a resultar nada faciles entre ambos pero no quería asimilar la idea de que no fuera suyo ya nunca más, pero como había dicho Sam: No tenía porque torturarse por si solo y por tanto tiempo porque, sí, había cometido un gran y doloroso error pero sin duda alguna, él no era uno de los villanos. Por ello, no pensaba que Kurt pudiera estar implicado, porque lo había dejado en claro los ultimos meses: no quería saber nada de él, y el lo comprendía: alejarse era la única opción de hacer recapasitar a Kurt de poco a poco, que analizara la situación y el mismo determinara que pasaría después.. Al igual que Blaine.

-Tu, al igual que todos los demás saben que Kurt ahora está estudiando junto conmigo en NYADA, lo que significa que fue admitido por Carmen cuando esta le dio otra oportunidad –Rachel suspiró- Estoy demasiado orgullosa de él al igual que todos ustedes, porque todos sabemos que si una persona, a parte de mi, merecía entrar a la academia era Kurt; pero lo que no saben, es de que manera logro ganársela, y justo en este momento estoy dispuesta a contartelo Blaine, a pesar de que le prometí a Kurt que no diría una palabra acerca de lo sucedido aquella noche."

_Pausa_

-Mierda. Mierda. Mierda- Llego a susurrar el ojimiel con mucho nerviosismo justo después de pausar la grabación. No sabía porque, pero tenía un presentimiento muy extraño, y no es que aquel sentimiento que lo llenaba de angustia significara que esperaba algo malo, pero tampoco se imaginaba algo bueno, más bien era un sentimiento lleno de confusión, conmoción y anhelo que lo ahogaba hasta el tope de la garganta y le daba varias patadas en el estomago; no sabía que esperar con tan fuerte revelación, pero fuera lo que fuera… Estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, y tenía que ser valiente ante lo que pudiera llegar a oir.

-Blaine, cuando terminé con mis dos presentaciones- Empezo Rachel relatando, una vez que el engomidado decidio poner en marcha de nuevo la reproducción del disco- anunciaron un pequeño descanso para todos y que, al regresar, continuaríamos con los demás talentos que faltaban, por lo que abriría Kurt con ello" –Blaine estaba demasiado concentrado en escuchar a Rachel, tratando de no perder y entender cada palabra que ella pronunciaba, pero de cierta manera no sabía a qué quería llegar con todo eso- "Nadie sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, y Kurt estaba hecho un mar de nervios; Carmen había anunciado ante todos que en medio de la presentación más importante del año en NYADA, le daría una segunda oportunidad a Kurt para poder ingresar a la Academia, le estaba dando otro chance de enmendar su error y demostrar ante todos, más a ella, que era capaz y tenia lo necesario para ser su alumno- La morena suspiro pesadamente- imaginate la cara que puso todo mundo ante tal revelación."

_-Imaginate la mia en este justo momento- _Penso un muy impactado pelinegro quien cogia una almohada de su cama y la abrazaba fuertemente mientras se cruzaba de piernas en la silla donde estaba comodamente sentado.

-Salimos un rato a tomar aire fresco mientras él traba de encontrar una canción que presentar- Continuaba relatando Rachel ahora un poco más calmada- Y ya sabes cómo es él, si no tiene material extra como bailarines, mascaras o atuendos, siente que entonces está incompleto"

-_Oh, lo sé perfectamente-_ pensó de nuevo Blaine al recordar el momento que ensayaba con su entonces novio una canción del Fantasma de la Ópera

-A ti no te toco verlo Blaine pero para mí, la mejor presentación que había hecho hasta entonces fue una que canto en el salón de coro… "I Want To Hold Your Hand"- Blaine solo sonrío secamente al recordar como varos chicos de New Directions le contarón aquella anécdota tan triste pero singularmente única; Kurt nunca quizo relatarsela personalmente porque consideraba que no tenía caso recordar algo tan amargo, aparte de que llegaba a deprimirlo verdaderamente- Se la dedico a su padre cuando estaba en el hospital internado debido a un ataque del corazón. Tenías que haberlo visto, no cantaba expresando los problemas que conllevaban su vida desde hace tiempo, no expresaba un tipo de queja sobre la vida que le toco o la felicidad que sentía porque había conseguido un nuevo saco de Gaga… La canción fue especial porque canto con el corazón, canto sobre lo que sentía hacia su padre y la gran falta que le haría si se iba, que era su único soporte y lo único que lo mantendría estable, canto sobre lo especial que era su amor paternal, sobre cuanto lo amaba, y creo que para todos eso es una de las cosas más especiales que se pueden llegar a transimitir"

-Le aconseje que si quería ganarse a Carmen, que entonces buscara a ese Kurt que había interpretado aquella hermosa canción y la había hecho especial, que aunque en aquellos momentos estaba pasando un duro momento porque se trataba de su papá, que entonces imaginara una situación un poco similar y entonces, podría interpretar la canción perfecta… Blaine, no puedo describirte con palabras la pasión con la que canto aquella noche, la manera en la que a todos nos enamoro y nos hizo llorar, pero más que nada [No le digas a Kurt] la manera en la que me supero en todos los angulos que tu, o los demas, quieran o lleguen a verlo, porque esa noche fue solamente él queriendo desahogarse de algo que lo mataba por dentro, hablando mediante melodias hacia nosotros, expresandonos el como se siente vivir realmente- Rachel suspiro- No hay palabras, no puedo describirlo…"

Para ese momento Blaine estaba hecho un mar de emociones que no le aclaraban bien las ideas y pensamiento que pasaban por su cabeza, no era capaz de razonar correctamente o imaginarse por la gran situación a la que se enfrento Kurt cuando todo aquello paso en una sola noche. Mediante cada palabra que Rachel iba agregando al relato, el corazón se le iba estrujando violentamente, porque Blaine sabía que el estaba miles de kilometros de él, que los separaba la distancia, las emociones e incluso las traiciones, sabía perfectamente que no pudo haber hecho nada ese día para poder llegar junto a él y estrecharlo en un gran abrazo, acariciarle el castaño pelo que tenía con suaves caricias y susurrarle al oido que todo iba a estar bien, que nadie más que él era capaz de superar cosas tan dificiles e imprevistas como esas y salir triunfante ante ello y que por ello, estaba sumamente orgulloso de él.

No podia.

_Y eso lo mataba._

-…Pero puedo mostrártelo. –Puntualizo Rachel de improvisto, causando una cara de horror y pánico en la cara de Blaine- Esto es para ti Blaine"

Fue justo en ese momento que la cara de Rachel Berry desaparecio de la pantalla y todo en ella se volvio oscuro.

Fue entonces cuando la respiración del pelinegro se detuvo por completo.

Fue aquel preciso instante en el Blaine, aterrado ante lo siguiente decidio mejor ponerle pausa al disco y asi, poder calmarse un poco ante lo que estaba a punto de ver.

_Fue cuando el rostro de Kurt aparecio en su computadora. _

_-_Perfección…- Fue lo único que llego a susurrar suavemente Blaine cuando aquel momento tan esperado y a la vez aterrado por él llego. Apreto más fuerte contra su pecho la almohada que estaba abrazando momentos atrás y luchaba con mucho esfuerzo para que no se le nublara la vista ante las posibles lagrimas, que estaba seguro, llegaría a derramar en cualquier momento.

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo, demasiado para él, demasiado como para soportarlo. El castaño se veía totalmente asustado, parado enfrente de toda aquella multitud sin ningún tipo de material de apoyo como disfraces, escenografía, maquillaje o bailarinas y cantantes secundarios que le apoyaban. Estaba solo, con musicos atrás que lo ayudarían con el ambiente de la canción, pero en sí estaba completamente solo, desnudo, frágil.

Blaine pensó que no podía haber una persona más hermosa en el planeto que con aquél temor, miraba a Rachel entre el público a cambio de un poco de apoyo, y por primera vez, sintió que a aquella morena le debía demasiado, porque le sonrío con sinceridad y hermandad, dandole fuerzas a Kurt para que supiera que fuera lo que pasara, ella estaba con él.

_Someone to hold you too close__  
__someone to hurt you too deep__  
__someone to sit in your chair__  
__to ruin your sleep_

Blaine trago fuertemente una gran cantidad de saliva, apredo aún más la almohada contra él y se encogio en su silla más de lo normal al escuchar por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, la voz más perfecta que para él ha existido en su mundo: y esa era la de Kurt. Y si hablando traía a Blaine hacia al paraiso, imaginen a donde lo llevaba cantando.

El moreno pudo notar como en esas primeras cuatro lineas, Kurt se mostraba calmado y sereno en cuanto a su voz, porque como siempre, tenía las notas a la perfección y muy bien entonadas sin una pizca de tartamudeo en cada palabra; pero de igual forma no pasaba por desapercibido que los nervios lo tenian hasta en su cabello y que se mostraba con una expresión de estar a punto de llorar.

Odiaba estar en esa situación, en donde no podía traspasarse a la pantalla y sentarse delante de Kurt, para mirarlo e indicarle con un movimiento de labios, que todo estaba bien y que él estaba ahí.

_Someone to crowd you with love _

_Someone to force you to care _

_Someone to make you come through _

_I'll always be there _

_As frightened as you of being alive, _

_Being alive._

Aquel, era el Kurt Hummel que él conocía y Blaine Anderson estaba orgulloso de él. Porque ahora cantaba con la cara más alta, con el corazón más tranquilo y con la expression un poco más severa a hace unos cuantos momentos, y fue cuando Blaine supo que la cara de Kurt expresaba todo lo que se necesitaba saber: No iba a correr más, estaba ahí para demostrar algo que arrebasa los limites de su propia valentia y confianza, y estaba vez no iba a fallar. Fue cuando Blaine sintio un cosquilleo en el estomago y sus ojos empezaron poco a poco a inundarse peligrosamente por lo que acaba de descubrir.

_Estaba tomando Coraje._

_Somebody hold me too close _

_Somebody hurt me too deep _

_Somebody sit in me chair _

_And ruin me sleep _

_And make me aware of being alive, _

_Make me alive _

_Make me confused _

_Mock me with praise, _

_Let me be used _

_Vary my days, but alone is alone, not alive!_

Las lágrimas eran algo que, a la mitad de la estrofa, no se hicieron esperar para rodar una tras otra por las mejillas de Blaine.

_Estaba destrozado._

Porque Blaine tenía que admitir que no solo la musica de fondo le estaba dando a la canción un toque mágico, ni la letra tan hermosa que estaba interpretando, o el mismo publico que estaba conmovido por el ser que la cantaba: era el mismo Kurt quien hacía especial una canción tan simple como para transformarla en algo inolvidable, en algo único, en algo especial. No se necesitaba escuchar toda la canción para saber en verdad la estaba sintiendo, que en verdad se esforzaba por no soltarse a llorar ante la realidad de la canción y que necesitaba ese momento especial para expresar lo que en mucho tiempo no admitia.

Porque Kurt estaba sintiendose vivo, al igual que Blaine.

_Somebody crowd me with love _

_Somebody force me to care _

_Somebody let me come through _

_I'll always be there _

_As frightened as you to help us survive, _

_Being alive, _

_Being alive, _

_Being alive!_

Aquella nota larga y perfecta….

Aquel ultimo tomo de aliento….

Aquella ultima palabra…..

Fue la gota gorda que revaso el limite de un vaso lleno.

La pantalla se torno de nuevo oscura y vacia; y Blaine se sentia miserable. Las lágrimas aún recorrian su rostro pero ahora, acompañadas con grandes sonidos de llanto y ahogo por parte de él, porque la situación era peor de lo que pensaba. Hundío su rostro en la almohada y no le importo que esta se llenara de de su llanto o sus mocos, porque eso era algo insignificante comparado a lo que acababa de suceder.

Blaine nunca entendio como es que el castaño lograba cautivar cada esencia de las canciones que se proponia a presenter, era algo como un don más que mágico; exprimia siempre con tanta dedicación y corazón aquella joya que le representara en la música, no importaba cual era la situación en la que se encontraba, siempre terminaba expresando todo a la perfección, con la música, la letra y el sentimiento correcto: y esa era una de las tantas razones de porque seguia amandolo con cada friba de su pequeño ser.

No podia mentir más, y es que cada vez que sus amigos y algunos compañeros de su actual y antigua escuela le preguntaban si podían hacer algo por él para recompensar el vacío que sentía a la falta de Kurt, siempre terminaba diciendo que tarde o temprano lograría solucionarlo, que no era nada grave del que debieran preocuparse o que no importaba, que ya no sufría tanto como las primeras semanas de su ruptura porque siempre terminaba distrayendose con un poco de música que él mismo componia o se dedicaba a los deportes, asi que era un poco mejor que él mismo buscara la manera de alejar de sus propios y más profundos pensamientos aquello con lo que llego a lastimarle demasiado.

Pero siempre mentía. Y es que con cada día que pasaba, sabía que su adorado castaño podría conocer a alguien más, alguien que lo reemplazara y terminara ocupando su lugar, alguien con quien Kurt de verdad mereciera estar para hacerlo mucho más feliz de lo que Blaine alguna vez pensó, llego a hacerlo.

_Y eso, lo destrozaba por dentro._

"-¿En qué pensabas Kurt? –Pregunto muy cuidadosamente Rachel sentada en el sofa junto con Kurt al lado de ella. La mirada de él estaba perdida, parecia ausente, sin ningún tipo de expression en el rostro y eso, le estaba preocupando a Rachel-

Blaine rapidamente, al escuchar a la morena hablar, alzo la vista y observo que la pantalla, antes negra, ahora tenía una nueva escena y eran nada más ni nada menos que la misma Rachel Berry al lado de Kurt, uno sentado al lado del otro; y a pesar de como estaban vestidos, supuso que acaban de venir del muestreo y por el rostro de Kurt, dedujo que aún no lograba recuperarse de lo ocurrido unas horas antes.

Sin embargo, empezaba a desesperarse y las manos le temblaban nerviosamente, porque sin lugar a dudas, Rachel había hecho la pregunta que más deseaba que se respondiera en ese momento, y el ojiazul solo se quedo callado por mucho rato; porque no podría vivir nunca más su vida normal si no llegaba a saber, de los labios del castaño, en que estaba pensando Kurt cuando cantaba aquella canción frente a toda esa multitud.

-O más bien- Volvio a insistir la morena- ¿En quien?

Bingo.

Blaine pudo notar como la expresión del castaño cambio radicalmente ante el ligero cambio de preguntar. Breve. Acertada. Dada en el blanco. Por Kurt, antes adentrado en sus propios pensamiento, ahora tenía una expresión de nerviosismo, de tristeza, de sorpresa, pero también de un poco de irritación.

-No quiero ser grosero contigo Rachel pero ¿De verdad te importa? Sabes que no me gusta que se metan de la nada en mi vida personal con una pregunta tan insistente como esa, porque parece un interrogatorio, y aunque eras ya como una hermana para mi, necesito mi propio espacio y hay ciertas cosas de la vida privada de las personas que no se deben mencionar, lo quiera esa persona o no: a mi criterio, no quiero que sea así.

Rachel suspiro decepcionada y Blaine lo hizo aún más con un toque de nostalgia y decepción. ¿Cómo no se vino venir esa? Se supone que conocía a Kurt a la perfección, y era con este tipo de cosas por las que no se iba a dejar ganar facilimente, y es que, si quieres que Kurt Hummel te responda ese tipo de preguntas, se necesita de una estrategia más desapercibida por el castaño, algo extremadamente difcil si no eres una persona sumamente allegada a él, como su padre.

-Estuvo tan cerca… Tan cerca- Susurro el moreno mientras exhalaba pesadamente. Batalla perdida.

-Bueno, era simple curiosidad Kurt porque, esper que no te olvides, pero creo que esto puede quedar solo entre nosotros, dado el hecho de que yo fui quien te saco de tus apuros más grandes hace un par de horas porque no sabias que canción interpretar, no tenías el coraje necesario, ni la valentía para si quiera respirar- Rachel negó con la cabeza- Se que es tu vida privada Kurt, pero al menos creo que merezco saber que se te cruzo por la cabeza en ese momento, no porque sea una chismosa, sino porque en verdad me preocupo por ti y he de decirte que te vi sumamente abatido cuando estabas enfrente de todos nostros, a veces nostalgico, a veces triunfante; eras un mar de emociones que creo que ni tu mismo sabías que podías tener al mismo tiempo. Mira Kurt, soy como de tu familia y creo que es hora de que muestres conmigo más confianza y te abras un poco más conmigo, porque aunque hacemos duetos increíbles y nos apoyamos uno al otro en lo que sea, no creo que sea justo que solamente yo te cuente mis problemas más profundos, de lo cual te agradezco mucho que me escuches y ayudes, y tu no tengas ni la más mínima confianza en decirme que te has sentido mal porque tu suetér favorito de Oscar de la Renta se ha roto.

-Rachel.. Juro que te debo una demasiado grande- Fue lo que exclamo Blaine al momento que pudo notar que el rostro de Kurt se tornaba a uno de mucha culpabilidad y vergüenza al momento que suspiraba y negaba la cabeza. No tenía escapatoría, tendría que responder a ello tarde o temprano, y eso era algo a lo que el engominado no pensaba dejar escapar.

Kurt jugo con sus manos nerviosamente antes de responder la pregunta. Sí, era una persona muy descofiada, pero tenía sus propios motivos y más que justificados pero era cierto, Rachel habia demostrado numerosas veces que era más que digna de su confianza y su ayuda, su preocupación por él y su pequeño interrogatorio. No tuvo otra salida, tenía que confesarlo.

-Pensaba de nuevo en mi padre- Comenzo Kurt con voz muy baja. Blaine tuvo que subirle el volumen a su computador para escucharlo fuerte y claramente mientras estaba hecho un mar de nervios- En todas aquellas veces que me protegio de numerosos insultos ante llamadas telefónicas anonimas, cuando llegaba a casa lleno de basura en mi ropa, a veces cuando descubría algún moreton en mi cuerpo gracias a los casilleros en los que me empujaban- Blaine tuvo que contener su ira profundamente porque ya tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados a causa del enojo y sus dientes rechinaban por tanta fuerza efectuada de no soltar numerosos insultos-

-Es comprensible que.. –empezo a decir la morena de su amiga mientras sostenia su mano junto a la de ella, pero se vio interrumpida por Kurt-

-Pense en Finn- Blaine se sorprendio notablemente ante aquella confesión, al igual que Rachel- Cuando ibamos a vivir juntos por nuestros padres y decidí sorprenderlo con una decoración de nuestra nueva habitación- El castaño suspiro- Cuando insulto mi decoración y empezo a gritarme sobre lo que debía sacar de aquel cuarto, porque de ningún motivo iba a vivir con esa "alfombra marica", "closet marica" y "sofa marica"

Ambos individuos hecharon fuego por los ojos pero solamente Rachel logro calmarse sin decir nada y acariciar la mano de Kurt, pero Blaine estaba decidido que a primera hora de la mañana del día siguiente, tendría una seria plática con su amigo.

-Pense en Karofsky- Siguio relatando Kurt- de todas aquellas veces que me insulto, me lanzo contra los casilleros y hasta cuando me besó- Blaine solo se quedo aún más serio- Pense en ti, Rachel, cuando cantabamos Defying Gravity por el puesto y tu estabas dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para tener el protagonismo y yo no- Su amiga se sintio sumamente avergonzada pero suguio en silencio, escuchando cada palabra de su amigo- Pense en Mercedes, de todas aquellas veces que fuimos complices en varios eventos en las que sabiamos, tendriamos que luchar por un puesto a destacar; como cuando fuimos parte de los Cheerios o cuando le confese a ella por primera vez en mi vida, que era diferente: que era gay.

Rachel ya no se limitaba a acariciar la mano de su amigo, ahora acariciaba su espalda en forma de apoyo mientras reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de este y al mismo tiempo le abrazaba con fuerza. El castaño lo notó, y agradecio profundamente a ello. Blaine solo se limito a seguir callado y observar la conversación en la pantalla, porque sabía que Kurt, aún no había terminado.

-Pense en Carme, en las palabras exactas que me dijo cuando fui a su oficina a solicitarle una segunda oportunidad y a decirle amablemente que se equivocaba en su decisión- Kurt suspiró- Pensé en como me había rechazado, en como me hizo entrar en razón, en como durante todo este tiempo siempre llegue a ser superficial en mis presentaciones, cuando lo único que necesitaba era liberarme y no complacer a los otros…. Pensé en New Directions, en cada una de las personas con quien compartí aquel salón donde todo esto comenzo, todas aquellas peleas que tuvimos, aquellos momentos de conjuntos donde lo único que nos únia era una cancíon, en todos los dramas que se armaron por diferentes circunstancias, en nuestra pequeña familia formada por todos los loser de Mickenly- Río un poco pero luego quedo callado con una expresión nostalgica y pronunció un largo profundo suspiro-

Aquel ambiente era tensó, demasiado para Rachel y para Kurt, pero cuando el castaño decidio revelar sus verdaderos pensamiento ante la morena esta se sintio complacida y el ambiente cambio drasticamente a uno más calmado, mas pácifico y claro, más dudoso para Rachel, porque sabía que su amigo se estaba ocultando de una verdad que aún no quería revelar pero que tarde o temprano, saldría a luz.

-Kurt… ¿No te estas olvidando de alguien?- Pregunto de golpe Rachel, lo cual produjo una gran sensación de más nervios hacia Blaine quien ya se estaba comiendo las uñas en ese momento y pegaba la almohada más a su pecho. Sabía perfectamente a lo que Rachel quería llegar con eso, pero el moreno también sabía a la perfección que rogaba con todo su ser a que el castaño mencionara su nombre en su larga lista de pensamientos; porque eso significaría que había esperanzas, y si no cabía duda de ello, entonces las cosas cambiarían significativamente de ahora en adelante.

_No se equivocaba._

-Rachel- Comenzo de nuevo a decir Kurt, con el tono de voz perfectamente entendible pero de manera nerviosa - todas las personas que te mencione y todos aquellos momentos que te conté, pasaron por mi cabeza rapidamente a cada línea que cantaba. Todo esto que te acabo de decir, paso en cuestión de segundos, en fracciones de muy corto tiempo, todo esto se produjo en un total aproximado de menos de la mitad de la canción- La voz de Kurt ahora ya no sonaba tan clara, ahora sonaba quebrada y muy debil, por lo que Blaine, con el corazón desecho tuvo que subirle aún más al volumen- En lo que restaba de ella, no pude pensar en otra cosa, mi cabeza me llenaba de imágenes, de momentos, de recuerdos demasiado dolorosos para mi tanto en este momento como hace un par de horas, porque todo parecia tan engañoso, como un juego sucio en el que solo quieren torturarme con mi mente, pero a la vez todo parecia tan real y tan hermoso, tan pacífico y tan bello: mi cabeza y mi corazón solo podían pensar en Blaine.

Y fue lo único que el moreno necesitaba para caer de la silla y quedarse en el suelo como un vil idiota enamorado, con la mayor sonrisa en la cara y unas gruesas lagrimas que caían por tan bellas pestañas con una almohada ahora completamente arruinada a causa de la humedad de estas y las uñas de Blaine tratando de desgarrarla por los nervios.

Había pensado en él. Justamente en él. Más de la mitad de la presentación se la paso pensando en todos aquellos momentos que compartieron, todas aquellas pláticas por telefono, cara a cara o por mensajes hasta medianoche, todas aquellas salidas al centro comercial o a Breadstick que compartieron, todas aquellas risas, todos aquellos abrazos. Y no solo eso.

Su primera vez

El baile de coronación.

Los besos.

Las flores.

Las serenatas.

La declaración.

Blaine apago su computadora, sin importar que la reproducción hubiera terminado o no porque fuera lo que pasara ya en aquella conversación, no le importaba en los más absoluto, porque ahora su vida sería en como recuperar a Kurt, porque aún había esperanza, porque aún le quería, aún lo deseaba.

_Aún le amaba._

Blaine sabía perfectamente que a la mente de Kurt pudo haber llegado también el momento de su ruptura, de cuando decidio tomar la valentía y decirle a Kurt el terrible error que había cometido al haber salido con Eli; y fue lo que le produjo un gran sentimiento de amargura y tristeza, porque sabía que todo esto no estaría pasando si no hubiera sido tan idiota y no hubiera engañado a Kurt. Se sentía la mayor mierda del mundo, porque aún no logra comprender como es que pudo llegar a semejante cosa, como es que pudo haber engañado al más hermoso ser existente en el universo, y es que, cada vez que pensaba en ello, en la decepción que produjo en los ojos del castaño, quisiera suicidarse.

Porque amaba como nadie en el mundo a Kurt, lo adoraba, lo extrañaba cada día, lo necesitaba. Cada vez que se encerraba en su cuarto, solamente se dedicaba a llorar hora tras hora, rompia cosas que aventaba con furia al suelo y golpeaba interminablemente las paredes en forma de impotencia.. No lograba conseguir la respuesta aún de por que había hecho semejante estupiez.

Pero las cosas iban a cambiar.

Iba a recuperar a Kurt.

Lo iba a traer de nuevo a su vida

Y pasara lo que pasara… No lo volvería a dejar ir.


End file.
